


Beneath Our Skin

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	Beneath Our Skin

飞机里的地方不大，但配套设施都很高级，Shaw霸占了一整个连排沙发，舒服地半躺在上面。Root坐在沙发边缘，从旁边的冰柜里取出一瓶香槟，Shaw接过酒杯，上下打量着Root——她看上去像在期待某种时机，而Shaw知道她想要什么。  
Shaw的心情确实很好，无论是早上和John一起抓毒枭，坐上Root的摩托直奔机场抢富商的私人飞机，此时身下的皮质沙发，还是难得地因为紧张而显得拘谨的Root.  
Shaw坐起身子，把空酒杯放到茶几上，Root想帮她再倒一杯，但Shaw推开她的手，抓住了她的腰带。  
“You want me to go down on you?"  
Root似乎有些受宠若惊，Shaw自己也很惊讶，因为她从来没为什么人这样做过，Root是第一个让她有了这个念头的alpha，她想要取悦Root.  
“Em, Sameen eh..."Root的脸颊竟然红了起来，她调整了一下坐姿，试图让自己看上去不那么兴奋，但她浓得几乎要爆炸的信息素已经飘满了整个机舱。  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
Shaw笑了一声，然后从沙发上滑下来，跪在了Root腿间，手扶在她膝头——就像她们第一次见面时那样。  
“Sameen, you don't need to do that..."此时Root的脖子也红透了，看来她从没想过Shaw会愿意为她这样做。Shaw倒是觉得这样的Root很真实：那个总是不合时宜地调情、抓住一切机会动手动脚的alpha竟然也有害羞的时候。  
Shaw解开了她的皮带，拉下了裤子拉链，她握住Root的时候，Root就已经喘息起来，与此同时她非常nerdy地试图解释自己为什么会如此敏感。  
“机舱的气压会让......Oh...”  
Shaw已经开始动作了，她闭上眼睛，右手握住底部，左手放在Root紧绷的小腹上。  
没有她想象中那么糟糕。准确来说，从Root仰着头压抑着喘气的样子来看她做的还不错，就像她做其他任何事一样。  
“Sameen，Sam...”  
Shaw有好几次感觉到Root把手伸到了她脑后想要抓她的头发，但最后都忍住了，直到她的舌尖扫过了某个点，Root长叹了一口气，结实地按住了她的脑袋使劲挺了下腰，Shaw因为反胃感哼了一声。  
“Sameen...”Root赶紧松开了手，安抚一样地摸了摸Shaw的脸颊。  
Shaw睁开眼睛看了看脑门上带着汗滴的黑客，然后继续低头忙活，她记住了刚才那个敏感的地方，给了它一些特别关照，反复一阵之后Root难耐地弓起腰，克制地释放着自己。  
Shaw等到她的余韵过去后才从她腿间抬起头，Root融化了似的瘫在沙发上，呼吸还没调整过来，整个人都在冒着热气，像刚蒸熟的鸡蛋一样。  
她用拇指擦去了Shaw唇边的痕迹，再把指尖送进她嘴里。  
Shaw把最后一点液体咽了下去，然后拿起Root那杯没喝完的香槟一饮而尽。  
“过来，Shaw.”Root揪住她的衣服把她从腿间拉起来，“让我......让我来......”黑客难得地磕巴起来，她脸上的潮红还没褪去。  
Shaw好笑地瞧着她，坐回沙发上。她膝盖有点麻，但并不会令人不悦。  
“我又不是在跟你要回报。”她说，“我只是想......让你开心。”  
Root凑过来亲吻她，紧紧搂住她的背，那纤细的胳膊不知道何时变得这么有力气。


End file.
